1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition and method for disposing of sulfur by using it to produce a sulfur based concrete.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical cement concrete is a mixture of Portland cement, sand, aggregates, and water. Such Portland cement concrete can be used for a variety of purposes including the construction of buildings. The Portland cement is the binder that binds the concrete together. Unfortunately, the production of Portland cement is energy intensive because production consumes significant energy and, thus, produces considerable carbon dioxide (CO2). Indeed, the production of Portland cement includes heating cement clinker to 1400-1500 C, in a rotating kiln. In addition to the environmental issues, the heat required to produce cement clinker is a health and safety risk. Such energy consumption during production causes concerns about using it as a building material. Sulfur, which is abundantly produced by oil refineries, can be used as an alternative binder in concrete.
Conventional sulfur concrete contains sulfur (as a binder), aggregates, sand, and fly ash. Fly ash, which is a waste product from the combustion of coal at thermal power plants, is used as a filler material. Fly ash, however, is not always readily available. Furthermore, fly ash can be relatively expensive because of demand for fly ash for use in Portland cement concrete. The cost and unavailability of fly ash discourages the use of sulfur concrete in building components.
There are other disadvantages to the use of sulfur concrete. For example, polymer modifiers are typically needed as a modifier to increase the ductility of sulfur concrete, but such modifiers increase the cost of sulfur concrete. Another disadvantage is that Sulfur concrete prepared with conventional aggregate, such as gravel and rock, shows signs of deterioration when exposed to water and sulfuric acid. Therefore, it would be beneficial to have a sulfur concrete that eliminates the use of fly ash and polymer modifiers.